Untitled will be titled soon
by Wolfgirl1233
Summary: This is a story about a 17th century girl who is abducted my pirates and must pretend to be a boy to live. But if anyone found out what would really happen..... there are only small little details that were in POTC. Only small things that were in the movi
1. The Attack

I was woken up by mom shaking me and whispering franticly.

"Louise, wake up, wake up." she said.

I opened my eyes. Half asleep I said "Mom what's going on? What wrong?"

She pulled me out of bed. I noticed that Melinda, my little sister was clinging on to mom's leg. I call her Lynne. I got up off the floor. I Finally new what was going on. The town was under attack.

You see I live in a town by a sea port. Its fun because my sister and I play down at the water and collect rocks and shells. My sister and I are both such tom-boys. We do everything the guys do and better sometimes. Our mom always gets mad at us because to her we are gorgeous because we both have red hair and pail skin. We could care less what we look like. I'm 18 and Lynne is 11. There haven't been any pirate attacks in almost 20 years. But today...

"Louise, take your sister in the back room and hide." said my mom as she picked up Lynne and gave her to me. Lynne was crying hard. I ran into the back room and put her down on the chair. I walked over to the door and put my ear against it to listen. I wanted to know what was going to happen. I was scared I didn't know what to do. What if they got in the house?

I sat at the door for about 10 maybe 20 minutes, when they got in. My mom screamed and there was a loud bang. I heard a bang on the floor and crawled away from the door. I grabbed Lynne and pushed her in to the closet. She was still crying.

"Lynne you have to stop. You can't make any noise. Ok. We're going to be fine ok. But you have to stay here and be quiet. I'm going to block the door. OK."

Lynne nodded and started taking long shaky breaths. I hugged her and walked out of the closet. I pulled dresser in front of the door. It was the only thing in the room that would keep the door shut. I was so scared. I heard 2 guys talking in the other room.

"...it's a shame he had to die. He looked like a strong man."

"I wish we didn't have to kill all the women. Some of them are..."

I went back into the closet.

"Lynne put these on." And I handed her a pair of pants and a boys shirt. I also changed in to boys clothes. I closed the closet door all the way and we sat waiting. The whole time all I could hear was my heart beating and Lynne trying not to cry. About 5 minutes later. I decided to see what was going on. Lynne had fallen asleep. I got up and walked to the door. I didn't hear anything. Thanks god they left. I thought. There was dust every where. I sneezed. Then I heard a bang on the door. Two men came pushing in. Saw me and said "what do we have here?"

"Look like a decent kid to take on. He's a little scrawny but he'll do."

They grabbed me and I resisted. I bit one and kicked the other. I ran towards the closet, but they grabbed my by the waist and dragged me away. I struggled as much as I could. I couldn't get free. I wanted to yell for Lynne but I didn't want her captured too.

They dragged me through the town. Seeing all the bodies, and people running around trying to get away. We finally got to the boat.


	2. A Test of life or death

As they dragged me onto the ship I saw many familiar faces. No one I really got the chance to know, just people I had seen around town. They threw me down into the lower part of the ship. I walked through looking for some one I knew. I got to the end and just sat down. The door kept opening and people kept getting thrown in. I fell asleep after about 5-6 more people were thrown in.

I woke up shivering and cold. The door opened once again. A boy, he looked about my age, was thrown in. He struggled to get to his feet. He finally got to his feet and walked started walking towards the back. When he was almost half way there I saw his face clearly and saw that it was Billy. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He pushed me away. I looked at him and I could see it in his face, he new it was me and he new he shouldn't say anything. We walked to the back together and sat down. He looked at me and asked "Why are you here? Where's Lynne?"

"I don't know were she is. I left her in the closet and then I got captured. I think she might still be in there, but she might also be dead." I started to cry. It didn't look weird because other were crying too. Billy took me in his arms and held me for what seemed like a life time. Then he asked me once again. "How did you manage to get here?"

"I dressed up as a boy and Lynne, the guys wouldn't kill us."

"Don't you think some one is going to fined out? And were your parents?"

I just looked at him and he understood what I meant. In that one look he new my parents were dead. He held me all night.

The next day we were all waken by the crew yelling at us to get up and on deck. We all reluctantly got up and walked on to the deck. There weren't as many people now. Only about 3 dozen. One of the crew men was walking up and down the live we all attempted to make.

"Now since we can't keep all of you on bored. There is a test you must pass to be able to stay. Now who's first?"

The first person went in then the second then the third and so on. But the strange thing is no one ever came back out. Also there were going in, in pairs. I was getting really scared. I really hoped Billy and I were going to go together. We were next.

We walked in and the captain was sitting in a chair viewing some maps. A man walked over with 2 plates and put them on a table in front of us. He told us to sit.

"So, before we get to the test lets have a bite to eat."

I figured out the test. It was the food. It's poisoned.

I looked at Billy and shook my head slightly as he went for the food. He stopped and made it look like he was just shifting in his seat. The captain Just looked at us for a moment. The he said "Why won't you eat?"

Neither of us answered.

"Answer me!" yelled the captain.

"Because this is the test" I said.

"Explain." said the captain.

"The food is poisoned. We eat it we die. We don't we live." I said

"That's right. You are the first to figure that out. Now you can have some real food.

A man took the plaits and put other in front of us.

"No, don't eat it." I said to Billy "This is poisoned too. The test is a continuous trick. He tells us we figured it out, and then sees if we trust him to take different food. I don't trust him. This food is poisoned too."

The captain looked at me and smiled. "Your right and you may go. You will both become cabin boys and work on the ship. Now before you go what are you names?"

I answered "Lou" and Billy answered.

A man walked us to a room on the other side of the ship and pushed both of us in. There was one bed, and a sink and toilet. I sat on the bed and looked at the floor. Billy walked over and held my hand and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and just sat for a long time.


	3. Day one

Sorry its so short. The others will be longer

* * *

The next day I woke up in the bed next to Billy holding his hand. I got out of the bed and used the bathroom or lack there of.

I walked back to the bed and looked at Billy. This is the first time I ever felt real feeling for Billy. Seeing his shoulder length auburn colored hair, and the way he held my hand. I just can't shake the feeling of falling in love with him.

He woke up and I looked away. I walked over to the door and peaked out. I saw someone coming towards the door so I walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Hey, how are you doi..." Billy was cut of my a man walking into the room and saying "Follow me"

We got up and followed the man. He brought us to the lower deck and handed me a mop and Billy a scrub brush.

"You are to clean up all the blood from yesterday. When its all gone go see the captain." And he walked out.

So, we scrubbed and washed till out fingers were wrinkly. It took hours. What made it really hard was the fact that the cannons were covering a lot of the blood stains. Now that there were no people down there you could see everything. Chains, shackles, cannons, and fire arms.

When we finally finished we walked up to the deck. There were men doing all kinds of things. As we walked we got all kinds of dirty looks. When we got to the door of the captains quarters I knocked and some one yelled to come in. We walked in and stood in front of the captain's desk. He said "You're done for the day and there is food waiting for you in your room. Now go and enjoy. And I can honestly say the food is not poisoned."

We walked back to our room and ate.

We ate in complete silence. Both of us were very tired.

"Billy" I said quietly.

"Yah." He said

I looked at him and said "I'm scared." And I started crying. He took me in his arms and held me. "Every thing is going to be ok, I promise"


	4. A Storm

The song is not mine. Its from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Weeks passed. Not much happened. Everyday we worked. We cleaned everything. We prepared food sometimes if we got lucky. It wasn't a bad life, the only thing that was bad was the fact that we only got a mean if we did an extremely good job, and that only happened when the captain had food left over. If you get what I'm saying.

Anyways, today no one came in to wake us. I woke up to Billy quietly singing a sailor song.

"The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam." He finished and I started in.  
"Yo, ho, all together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die."

We finished the song and looked at each other then started laughing. After about an hour of doing nothing, we decided to look and see why we were not working today. "Billy you can stay. I will go ask."

"Are you shore. I can go."

"No, it's ok. I don't see the point in both of us going." I said as I walked out.

I slowly made my way to the captain's door. Oddly enough, no one said anything to me. I got to the door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard. So, I walked in.

"Excuse me, sir, but did you want us to do anything today?"

"No, there's a storm coming tonight, so I suggest you two get your rest. You will be waken when it hits us. Now go."

I walked back to the room and told Billy what was happening. We rested and eventually fell asleep.

The night came and Billy and I were sound asleep. When suddenly we were awaken with a splash of freezing cold water to the face. "Get up you two, we need help." yelled the man with the bucket of water. I got up and opened the door. Rain was pouring, thunder was crashing, and lightning was lighting up the sky as if it were day.

A different man ran up to us and yelled over the wind, thunder and rain "YOU TWO, GO DOWN TO THE LOWER DECK AND LOCK ALL THE CANNONS INTO PLACE. WHEN YOUR DONE JUST ASK ANYONE WHAT YOU CAN DO." and he ran to help a guy pulling a rope.

We ran towards the door. Dodging crew members running around the ship. When we got to the door, Billy opened it and we were dumb founded at what we say. There were just over half a dozen cannons rolling all over. None in there portholes. Billy and I just looked at each other thinking the same thing. "How the heck are we going to do this?"


End file.
